Chibi Preschool
by xasiannoodlesx
Summary: Chibitalia is just starting preschool. S/he meets a boy named Holy Rome. Will they ever become friends? N. America twins, Chibi Japan, Taiwan & China, Chibi Romano, first grade Bad Touch Trio, Miss Hungary and Principal Austria. Bonus scenes, maybe!
1. Chapter 1

_I am so excited to start preschool! My big brother Romano had started going to preschool last year. I was jealous but Grandpa Rome let me paint all day, which was a lot of fun. Maybe I'll make some friends this year. I don't really have any friends yet. _

Chibitalia walked slightly behind Grandpa Rome, clutching his hand anxiously even though he wasn't really scared. The school was green on the outside and looked rather cheerful. They walked in quickly, for as usual they were running slightly late. Grandpa Rome sat his grandson on a bench outside a room marked "Principal's Office" and disappeared inside. While Grandpa Rome was gone, Chibitalia looked around him. Flags from every country in the world were displayed on the walls all around the school.

_I wonder when Grandpa Rome will be done talking. _

Suddenly, the door swung open and Grandpa Rome walked out. A pretty woman with kind eyes and brown hair stood beside him.

"Chibitalia, this is Mr. Austria. He's going to be showing you to your classroom."

"Grandpa Rome, are you coming too?" Chibitalia called after his grandfather as the tall, handsome man started heading towards the main door.

"I'm going home, cutie. I have a meeting with Mr. Germania today," the great man replied.

"Now Chibitalia, please follow me. You will be in class NP1, and your teacher will be Miss Hungary" said the very stern looking Mr. Austria.

Chibitalia nodded and followed Mr. Austria down yet another hall. It was decorated with paintings of places from all around the world. There was a big snake-like wall, a mountain with snow on top, some crumbly-looking buildings.

Mr. Austria stopped abruptly at a red door.

"This is your classroom. Go inside and introduce yourself" he said tersely.

Chibitalia walked through the open door to find other children already sitting in a circle, with a kind-looking brown haired woman kneeling towards the whiteboard.

"Oh, you must be Chibitalia. I'm Miss Hungary! You're just in time for circle time. Please take a seat."

_Where should I sit? Everyone looks like they know each other already. _

Hoping he was getting a good seat, Chibitalia sat between a boy in black robes and a pair of yellow-haired twins.

"Let's go around and introduce ourselves. Let's start at this end" said Miss Hungary as she pointed to a black-haired boy.

"Watashi wa Nihon desu." He muttered in a shy voice.

The girl beside him said, "Wo jiao Taiwan."

Then, the first blue-eyed blonde-haired twin shouted, "I'M AMERICA!"

"I'm Canada, and this is Kumahiro" said the other twin, gesturing to the white bear in his arms.

"Who are you?" asked the bear.

"I'm Canada! I just said that!" cried the boy as tears started rolling down his cheeks.

"Kumajiro, if you don't behave you'll have to leave. Now apologize to Canada." Demanded Miss Hungary.

"Sorry..." Aaid the bear, shrugging.

Next was Chibitalia. He blushed as he said, "L'Italia è il mio nome."

The boy beside glanced at him with piercing blue eyes and stated flatly, "my name is Holy Rome."

Chibitalia almost burst into tears. Holy Rome was really scary, staring at him like that. It wasn't very nice at all. Was Holy Rome trying to scare him or something?

"Good, " said Miss Hungary, "we all know each other now. Let's start learning our colors and numbers today!"

**AN: I used Google translate for the Italian, however I speak enough Chinese and Japanese to write that properly (I hope).  
><strong>**I don't know if this is proper to mention, but regardless thanks Felicia's Key for telling me to add language translations.**  
><em>"Watashi wa nihon desu" = I am Japan<em>

_"Wo jiao Taiwan" = My name is Taiwan _

_"L'Italia è il mio nome" = Italy is my name_


	2. Chapter 2

The morning of Chibitalia's first day of preschool went by in a blur of number flashcards, colored pictures, and cheerful songs. Suddenly a bright, clear bell went off and it was lunchtime. Everyone got their lunchboxes out and sat around a circular table with the world painted on it.

_I'm so glad Grandpa Rome packed me pasta today! I was getting so hungry while learning all morning…_

Japan sat beside Chibitalia and quietly opened a small, black box. It was stuffed with rice and pickled plums, making the black-haired boy smile. On the other side of Japan was Taiwan, and beside her were the blonde twins. One was waving a peanut butter and jelly sandwich about as the other clutched a croquet monsieur.

_It's hard to tell the twins apart, they look so similar. It's not very nice of the one wearing the blue shirt to make fun of the one with the leaf on his shirt._

Holy Rome sat down beside Chibitalia and began eating in total silence. This freaked Chibitalia out a little bit. He ended up eating in silence too, scared to look to his left.

After everyone was done eating, Miss Hungary lined all the children up alphabetically and led them down to the playground. The playground was amazing! The slides were huge, there were plenty of swings, and the sand box was like a small desert. Chibitalia hurried over to his big brother Romano who seemed to be hiding from someone behind the brightly colored play structure.

"Poopy-head, why are you here?" snapped Romano.

"Can't I play with you?" asked Chibitalia in a rather sad, hurt voice.

"Dumbie who wants to play with you CHIGI!"

Romano ran as fast as he could as a tall brown haired-boy peaked around the play structure wall. Chibitalia hid in fear before realizing it was only Spain.

"Chibitalia! I didn't realise you started school this year. You're so cuuuuuuuuute" exclaimed Spain as he patted Chibitalia on the head. Before Chibitalia could respond, Spain caught sight of Romano and had dashed off. Poor Romano. Spain and his two other big, weird friends were having a great time chasing him around.

Since the older kids were clearly busy, Chibitalia went over to the sand box and started making a castle. The castle ended up having three large towers, a moat, a central hall…

"Chibitalia, that is work of art" said a quiet voice from behind him.

Chibitalia was so stunned he almost fell on his lovely sand castle. When he looked around, there was no one in sight.

The bell rang and all the children filed back inside for their afternoon lessons. Chibitalia was glad that preschool ended only an hour after recess, so he could go home and take a siesta.

"Hello again, children! I hope you had a nice recess" greeted Miss Hungary as her students walked through the door.

"Yes, Miss Hungary" they replied..

"We're going to have story time and circle time now, but I'd like to let you know that every other day is a culture day. Tomorrow, please bring in something that represents your artwork!"

_How am I ever going to decide one thing that represents all of my artwork? _Wondered Chibitalia, who had lots of artwork in his home.

Story time started as Miss Hungary pointed to the stack of cushions in the corner of the carpet area for the children to sit upon. She took out a massive, extremely heavy book and opened it to the beginning.

Chibitalia couldn't really remember what the story was about afterwards because he was still wondering about what to bring in for culture day, but he was paying enough attention to know when the preschool bell rang for school to be over. Grandpa Rome was on time for once, waiting at the door with a pony-tailed preteen. Japan and Taiwan walked over the preteen, who gave them both hugs as he started talking rapidly. Chibitalia noticed he kept saying "aru" over and over again, which was kind of funny. Grandpa Rome gave Chibitalia a hug too and took his hand as they collected his backpack and walked out of the school.

"Grandpa Rome?"

"Yes, Chibitalia?" replied the great empire.

"What should I bring in as a representation of my artwork for school tomorrow?"

"Anything you'd like that you can carry by yourself. Figure this out after your siesta, okay cutie?" he answered.

So when Chibitalia got home, he stopped worrying and promptly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chibitalia was excited to go to school for the second day, but was having a hard time picking out what he was going to bring in for Culture Day. Romano had been no help whatsoever in picking out a piece. He just sat on his bum eating a tomato telling Chibitalia to try and fit the David sculpture into his backpack. Eventually Chibitalia ended up bringing the Mona Lisa.

_I really hope Miss Austria likes the Mona Lisa. Even though she has no eyebrows, we consider her a great work of art. _

Grandpa Rome was busy with Ancient Egypt and made Romano walk Chibitalia to school. Romano walked very fast, eager to avoid…

"Kesesesesese, we found them…" said an albino boy.

"Romano and his cuuuuuuute little brother!" Cried Spain.  
>"Honhonhonhon, Prussia, Spain, let's get them!" exclaimed France. As always, he wore bright red pants and a blue shirt. His mother must have been so proud.<p>

"CHIGI! Run, Chibitalia!" screamed Romano as the Italian brothers started running as fast as they could from the scary, first grade bad kids trio.

Unfortunately, "as fast as they could" is not that fast at all, because they both had short legs. Spain caught Romano and starting pulling on his curl, ignoring the poor boy's cries of "Chigi! Chigi!"

France caught Chibitalia and the meanie blonde boy was ready to start pulling on the little boy's curl. Now, Holy Rome was walking to school on the other side of the street, and heard Chibitalia start to cry. This broke the little black-clad boy's heart and he hurried across the street completely disregarding traffic. Holy Rome gave France such a terrifying, piercing glare that the older boy tripped, allowing Chibitalia enough time to run into the school building, leaving Romano out on the street with Spain.

Miss Hungary was pleased that Chibitalia wasn't late and let him sit beside her. Holy Rome sat beside Chibitalia again, but Chibitalia was thankful that he had been saved and wasn't afraid. Circle time started once all the children got into school, carefully holding their cultural artwork. A quick drawing of names by Miss Hungary determined that Chibitalia was going to present his artwork first.

Chibitalia stood, suddenly very nervous. _What if I make a mistake and everyone laughs at me? Then what do I do? I wish Grandpa Rome was here to help me…._

Shaking slightly, Chibitalia walked to the front of the room. He held the Mona Lisa carefully in his chubby little hands and carefully showed it to everyone in the room.

"This is the Mona Lisa. She was painted by Leonardo Da Vinci in the early 1500's," said Chibitalia in a small voice.

"That's very good Chibitalia!" exclaimed Miss Hungary as she furiously scribbled on a clipboard, "Make sure you are very careful with her. Please put the Mona Lisa in this special art case until the end of the day."

While Chibitalia put away the Mona Lisa, Japan started his presentation. The little Japanese boy stood, his kimono rustling as he walked to the centre of the circle. He held a great image of a massive wave, the colours and details impressing everyone in the room.

"This is a woodbrock print carred Kanagawa-oki name-ura. These woodbrock prints got very popurar during the Edo period."

"Wow Japan, can you show this to everyone please?" Requested Miss Hungary as she made notes on a clipboard.

Japan turned slowly in a circle, making sure all of his classmates got a good look at the woodblock image. Chibitalia liked how the wave's crest looked like creepy fingers. The Asian boy placed the woodblock in an art case beside the one where Chibitalia had put the Mona Lisa and walked back to his seat. He looked very relieved his show-and-tell was over.

Miss Hungary decided the children were too restless to sit through another presentation and had them all begin painting pictures. Thankfully, she had set up the art table early in the morning, so her class was able to run over and begin. Japan sat beside Chibitalia and started painting a picture of a rabbit. It was all in black paint and very elegant. Chibitalia liked it so much he started painting a rabbit, but he made his pink. The rabbit was in a beautiful grass field eating a flower, looking very content. Holy Rome sat on the other end of the table, trapped between the American twins who were working on something together. Poor Holy Rome seemed to be trying to paint a rabbit too, but it looked a bit strange.

"I'm a hopeless painter!" he cried, staring at his misshapen rabbit.

Chibitalia looked up from his work and glanced at Holy Rome's painting.

_It's not bad… Oh! The leg is the wrong shape. _

"Would you like some help? Your painting looks good, but the second leg of the bunny should go here…" said Chibitalia, taking Holy Rome's hand to show him where to re-paint the leg.

"I…. AHH!" Screamed Holy Rome as he realized Chibitalia's hand was on his. He stood and ran to the other side of the room, turning a nasty shade of red.

Chibitalia stood, still holding the paintbrush that Holy Rome had saturated with blue paint.

_Why did he run off like that? I was only trying to help him with his painting…_

When Chibitalia was picked up from school in the afternoon, he realized he couldn't remember anything else that had happened that day. Holy Rome running away from him kept replaying in his mind over and over again.

_What did I do?_

**AN: Hello, everyone. Sorry I didn't update super-fast… high school is no fun sometimes. Anyways, please let me know if I should add characters/pairings or anything. I love reviews! They make me happy **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hi, everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in sort of a while- school and life has really been getting in my way! I hope you like this chapter, it's sort of random, I know... . Anyways I did my best with the culture thing, so if there are big mistakes let me know but I think everything is spelled right and makes general sense. Let me know what you think :D**

Days started melting into weeks as Chibitalia settled into preschool. He became used to morning circle times with songs in all different languages and increasingly chilly after-lunch recesses. Culture Days became more fun as the children got to taste foreign foods and prance around in different nation's outfits. Miss Hungary even brought in clothes from her country one day, and Chibitalia loved the beautiful embroidery.

Chibitalia was very excited that the field trips were starting soon. Miss Hungary had announced to the class that they were going to visit different places all over the world. Naturally, Grandpa Rome was delighted that his cute grandson would be able to experience new cultures first hand. Even better still was that Miss Hungary had asked Roman Antiqua if he would be interested in showing the class around his home.

Grandpa Rome had managed to clear his busy timetable for an afternoon. Both of his grandson's classes would be going on the field trip. Roman Antiqua had difficulty deciding what the children should visit, because there were an awful lot of epic sites around his home. Eventually, Roman Antiqua set up a visit to the Coliseum, a tour around his traditional home, and a lunch of Roman cuisine. Being a very smart empire, Roman Antiqua made sure pasta would be in at least one of the lunch boxes even if it wasn't strictly "traditional".

The first field-trip day had finally arrived, and all the children were thrilled. However, the bus ride to Rome was very long. Miss Hungary and the chaperone, who ended up being China, had to make sure Spain wasn't harassing Romano. Then the American started fighting with his twin. Thankfully, Prussia distracted the twin and they ended up playing cards. Japan and Taiwan were fast asleep, the Asian girl's head resting on her friend's shoulder. China was very puzzled and commented to Miss Hungary, "Why aren't they this calm at home aru? They are always playing chase!"

Chibitalia sat beside Holy Rome, who was completely silent the whole ride. Sleepy little Chibitalia fell asleep on his shoulder, making the little black-capped nation blush.

At last the two classes arrived in Rome. The sun was shining brightly as the children formed buddy pairs. Holy Rome was second to last to pick partners and ended up with Chibitalia. Then, Miss Hungary and China split the groups and started walking around the Coliseum. A reenactment of a battle was going on, but Grandpa Rome managed to arrange for both groups on a quick, minimal-gore tour. Chibitalia already knew about the gladiators but was under strict order not to tell the other children to avoid upsetting other people's parents.

During the tour, the children were instructed to hold hands so they wouldn't get lost. Without thinking twice, Chibitalia took Holy Rome's hand.

_Holy Rome is very strong, so I know he won't let me get lost. Veh~ why is he shaking so much? The Coliseum is loud but it's not scary…_

Though the Coliseum was wonderful as always, Chibitalia had seen it a lot before and was distracted by Holy Rome. The boy was normally very serious and silent, but today exploring the Coliseum he seemed quite cheerful. This was what interested him- symbols of greatness and becoming stronger.

After the Coliseum, the groups took a tour around Grandpa Rome's house. Romano and Chibitalia found this part pretty boring because they lived in this house too. Their classmates seemed interested in the triclinium, because apparently they didn't recline on couches while eating in their homes. While Romano wandered off towards the kitchen set on finding a tomato, Chibitalia painted in the workroom until Miss Hungary told him it was lunchtime.

_Lunchtime is the very best part of the whole entire day! I wish it was lunch time all the time veh!_

The two "N" classes settled down in the middle of the peristylium for their lunch because it was such a lovely day. Grandpa Rome had arranged for some couches to be brought out into the garden for everyone to recline on, just for the experience of doing so. Most of the children were so short that eating while reclining was a messy affair. Eventually they gave up and enjoyed their spiced vegetables and pork sitting upright.

When the meal ended, all of the children but Chibitalia and Romano got back on the bus to go home after saying thank-you to Roman Antiqua. Romano then ran and hid in his bedroom before Spain and his friends would find and tickle him. Chibitalia, though, lingered because he was talking to Holy Rome.

"Chibitalia, how do we thank each other in your country?" Holy Rome asked.

"Well… I suppose like this," replied Chibitalia, kissing Holy Rome on each cheek.

Holy Rome turned redder than Spain's best tomato. Unfortunately, China was rounding up all the children and led Holy Rome away before he could return the gesture. Chibitalia climbed into his grandfather's arms and watched the bus pull away; waving frantically hoping that one little boy on that bus could see him.


	5. Chapter 5

The first snowfall of the year was fall from a gentle dusting. A nasty blizzard swept through the area and blocked all the roads in town for a couple of days, cancelling school and work. Roma Antiqua took advantage of the days off to play with his grandsons. Chibitalia enjoyed building snow-people of their classmates. They begged Grandpa Rome to build a snow-Germania, but he refused for some unknown reason.

After being stuck in the house for two days will snow continuing to fall, Grandpa Rome realized there were no tomatoes in the house whatsoever. Furthermore, the pasta supply was running low. Since he couldn't leave his adorable grandsons at home all by themselves, Roma Antiqua bundled the boys up and dragged them to the store on a sled. It was absolutely freezing the whole walk to the store. Chibitalia and Romano brought their ice-skates with them, hoping they would be allowed to skate on the little pond in the town centre even though Grandpa Rome had already said no.

When Roma Antiqua finally got to the town centre where the store was, he realized there were a decent number of children skating on the pond, and the pond really wasn't that far away from the store. His grandsons realized this too and started begging him again. Roma Antiqua found himself giving into his grandson's pleas and they hurried off the sled towards the pond only to get stuck in a snow bank. Laughing, Grandpa Rome pulled them out and deposited them safely on a nearby bench.

Chibitalia took a long time to tie his skates. By the time he toddled out onto the ice, Romano was already being chased around the pond by Spain. America was playing ice hockey with Canada, who was actually beating him. Japan was teaching Taiwan how to skate as he carefully navigated her around the other skaters. Naturally, the First Grade Friends Trio was there, throwing snowballs as they raced each other around the perimeter of the pond. Holy Rome was practicing figure eight's by himself, gracefully gliding around the pond. Everyone's laughter filled the frigid air.

It had been a while since Chibitalia had last gone skating, and his little feet kept sliding out from underneath him. Eventually, someone gave Chibitalia a chair and he pushed around the pond, gradually getting better footing on the ice. Holy Rome hadn't noticed Chibitalia right away because he was preoccupied. When he did, though, he made a quick loop around the brunette. This surprised Chibitalia so much he promptly fell down again, his chair sliding away from him. Now, Holy Rome felt terrible about making Chibitalia fall so he turned around to help his friend up. As Chibitalia stood, he started falling down again because he was a bit too reliant on that chair. Holy Rome tried to catch Chibitalia.. but ended up just grabbing "her" green skirt, pulling it up to accidently discover Chibitalia was wearing frilly white underthings.

Chibitalia knew Holy Rome wasn't intending to do that and therefore wasn't terribly upset, but Holy Rome was so embarrassed his face turned a nasty tomato-sauce red. Chibitalia convinced Holy Rome to skate with him, and the pair clasped hands as they slowly skated around the pond. Eventually Holy Rome convinced Chibitalia to get off the ice with him so they could play in the snow (which had much less potential for embarrassing moments). They promptly started building a snow fort to protect themselves from the First Grade Friends Trio who were still pelting snowballs at everyone.

Chibitalia huddled close to Holy Rome to keep warm even though it wasn't windy anymore. They sat behind the poorly constructed fort for some time in complete silence until Holy Rome started talking.

"Chibitalia- we should run away together" said Holy Rome, looking deep into Chibitalia's eyes.

"But Holy Rome, where would we go?" asked Chibitalia. Poor Chibitalia was very confused.

"We can go to my playhouse by the sea together! Together, we could be grown-ups all by ourselves. What do you think?" he replied.

Chibitalia's eyes filled with tears. "No, Holy Rome. I can't."

"Why?" Demanded Holy Rome.

"CHIBITALIA! ROMANO! It's time to go" called Grandpa Rome.

Chibitalia jumped up, then looked back at Holy Rome. Holy Rome wasn't there anymore, though. The black-clad child had disappeared into the frigid white world.

The whole sled-ride back to Chibitalia's house, the little green clad child was lost in thought.

_Oh Holy Rome, why did you leave? I never got to answer you when you asked why I didn't want to run away to the playhouse… I guess it was because I don't want you to get hurt as a grown up. I like Holy Rome the way he is. I hope he's not mad at me._

**AN: Hello! Please forgive me for not updating this in a while- I've been horribly busy recently and also I had a difficult time with this chapter. I still might edit it a bit... it's not my favourite. Anyways I hope you like it and thanks for reading ^_^**

**This story is on hold until after finals, which are next week. I'm deeply sorry, but I have to study :(**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry it's been such a long time! I've been studying for finals (which I really should go do…). Anyways, I changed some character relationships/events in this chapter, and I'm sorry if that annoys anyone. **

Another blizzard hit town just as everything was supposed to reopen. The town had never experienced a winter this harsh. Though they were used to snow, the town had simply never seen this much of it. The International School decided to start Winter Break early and reopen a bit earlier in January. None of the adults were particularly happy about this, but the children were ecstatic. Grandpa Rome allowed other children to visit his house again for play-dates, and between his two grandchildren, there always seemed to be someone over to play. Romano's friends from first grade, particularly Spain, visited a lot and enjoyed preparing simple snacks with Grandpa Rome's house. Japan and Taiwan were fascinated with the different shaped pasta Chibitalia made, and enjoyed bring it home to show their big brother China. Chibitalia played at other children's houses as well, and enjoyed visiting America and Canada. One of their daddies was a very good cook and made everyone macaroons. The other one set the smoke alarm off, which neither twin seemed to think was a big deal. Grandpa Rome was very amused when Chibitalia told him the story that evening. The only child Chibitalia didn't see over winter break was Holy Rome.

Holy Rome was actually living in Austria's house as a foster child, and was getting ready to move. Mr. Austria had given him a letter on the first day of Winter Break and explained that he was getting adopted out. Holy Rome was very upset, not because he particularly liked Mr. Austria's house, but because he had to leave the International Preschool. More specifically, he had to leave Chibitalia. He also didn't want to leave Miss Hungary, who had been a terribly nice teacher and foster mother. Miss Hungary had convinced Mr. Austria to let Holy Rome visit his preschool class one last time before he left. Holy Rome didn't know how to feel. He did know that his last morning at the International Preschool would be his best, though.

Everyone walked into school after Winter Break with smiles. Though playing in the snow all day was fun, it got tiresome after so many days without school. Even Romano was happy, and he didn't really like getting chased around all day by Spain. Chibitalia was happy to be back in school because he missed the art corner that had pastels _and _paints. He also couldn't wait to play with Holy Rome again.

The NP1 class was shocked to find a "Good Luck, Holy Rome!" banner across the whiteboard when the walked into class. After a quick circle time, Miss Hungary explained that Holy Rome was moving away. Holy Rome stared at his shoes, not daring to look at Chibitalia. Chibitalia, on the other hand, was staring at Holy Rome with tear-filled eyes.

_What? Why does Holy Rome have to move? If I had agreed to run away with him to the playhouse at the sea then this never would have happened. We could have been grown ups together and everything would be all right! _

Thankfully, preschool teachers are magical and Miss Hungary was no exception. She was determined that all her students would smile at some point during the day. Since Holy Rome really liked art, she had all the children decorate the rather boring black-and-white "good luck" banner.

All the children got their markers out from their cubbies and began drawing. Chibitalia drew a beautiful border on the bottom of the banner with all the children from class holding hands. Miss Hungary stood in the middle between Holy Rome and Chibitalia. The American twins stood to the left of Holy Rome and the Asian siblings stood on the right of Chibitalia. The detail of all the children's ethnic clothing surprised Miss Hungary, but she was the only one to notice this. Her students were working with a surprising amount of focus for their first day back from such a long holiday. Taiwan and Japan drew brightly colored flowers together, wrapping the stems around the letters of the banner. Canada drew a polar bear as Kumajiro made paw prints. Since America wanted to outshine his twin, he drew a large alien in a space ship. Overall, Miss Hungary was very happy with the drawings her class had produced.

Miss Hungary decided it was time to move on from drawing on the banner and led the class in a review of the alphabet, hiragana, and character strokes. Holy Rome was dreading lunch time, because after recess he had to leave school and get ready to go. His new parents were picking him up in the evening, and he had to be presentable. Suddenly, the lunch bell rang and flash card time was over. Everything was happening far too fast for Holy Rome. His time with Chibitalia was running out, very fast.

**AN: Hope you liked it! Reviews are love :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone wanted to sit next to Holy Rome during lunch because it was his very last day of school. Naturally, Chibitalia was no exception. Unfortunately for Chibitalia, Miss Hungary decided to assign seats so the children who didn't sit next to Holy Rome very often got the chance. So, Taiwan and Canada got to sit on either side of the little boy in black. Chibitalia sat on the other side of the round globe table. As he quietly ate his pasta lunch, he vowed to play with Holy Rome during recess.

Holy Rome tried to talk with everyone during lunch so no one would complain about him playing with Chibitalia during recess. He knew it might be the very last time he would ever get to play with the cute little brown haired girl. Miss Hungary ended lunch slightly early so she could bundle all of the children up in their snow gear. As expected, it was a long process. None of the children really liked their marshmallow jackets or fuzzy mittens and were very uncooperative.

Holy Rome got to lead the line out to the playground because it was his last day, although technically it was America's turn. Once they arrived at the snow-covered playground, the class dispersed as everyone went off to play. Some children hurried to the little hill to sled, while others looked for untouched spots of snow to make snow angels. Before Holy Rome could protest, Chibitalia grabbed his hand and led him to the play structure. Though Holy Rome blushed, he was glad to hold Chibitalia's hand. The pair enjoyed chasing each other around the snow. They discovered they could go fast down the slide if they threw snow down it first. They didn't care that their time together was running out- they were too busy having fun.

"Holy Rome! It's time to go!" called Miss Hungary. It was hard to tell where she was because the wind was picking up.

_No, Miss Hungary! I don't want Holy Rome to go. Recess isn't over yet so he shouldn't have to go. Why can't he have five more minutes to play with me?_

"Chibitalia, hide!" cried Holy Rome as he hurried under the play structure. He was the happiest he had ever been in his short life. He didn't want to leave.

The pair huddled in a tunnel in the play structure, hoping Miss Hungary wouldn't find them.

"Do you really have to go, Holy Rome?" asked Chibitalia. Chibitalia's voice was smaller than usual, his eyes shining with tears.

"I have to," replied Holy Rome. He couldn't stop looking at Chibitalia, even though it hurt.

Chibitalia reached into the folds of his skirt and pulled out a small stuffed rabbit.

"Here, Holy Rome. It's something for you to remember me by," said Chibitalia as he handed the toy to Holy Rome.

Holy Rome carefully took the bunny from Chibitalia and held it to his chest. It smelled like pasta and wildflowers, just like Chibitalia. It was fuzzy and warm, the perfect size to take with on a trip. Holy Rome hugged the rabbit gently as he looked up at Chibitalia. The green-clad child was glad his friend liked the gift.

"How do I say, 'thank you', at your house?" asked Holy Rome.

"You can say, 'Grazie', or give them a kiss" replied Chibitalia, who was suddenly very interested in his fuzzy mittens.

"Grazie, Chibitalia" said Holy Rome.

Suddenly his lips pressed against Chibitalia's as everything froze for a moment in the tunnel.

"HOLY ROME! Where are you?" called Miss Hungary.

"I've liked you since the very first day of school, Chibitalia," said Holy Rome as he pulled away.

"Me too" replied Chibitalia, blushing a soft pink that matched the stuffed bunny he gave Holy Rome.

It was time to go, Holy Rome knew. The look on Chibitalia's face was so heartbreaking that Holy Rome simply turned and crawled out of the tunnel without looking back. The pink bunny was firmly tucked under his harm as he hurried towards Miss Hungary, his eyes filled with tears. He carefully put the stuffed rabbit in the backpack Miss Hungary was holding before slipping it one. Chibitalia crawled out of the tunnel just in time to see Holy Rome walking towards the front of the school holding both Mr. Austria and Miss Hungary's hands.

Chibitalia closed his eyes for a moment and wiped away his tears. When he opened his eyes again, Holy Rome was gone.

_AN: Hi, everyone! Hope you like the story. Sorry I changed the gift, but how would Holy Rome have explained panties or a random deck brush to Miss Hungary?_


	8. Epilogue

"Chibitalia! Someone sent you a letter!" Grandpa Rome called from the doorway.

Chibitalia hurried over to the door. Grandpa Rome glanced at the return address and sighed before handing his grandson the parchment letter. Admiring the pretty wax seal, Chibitalia took the letter from his grandfather and walked back to his room. He gently removed the seal and stuck it on the headboard of his bed, next to the others. Holy Rome's wax seals currently formed what appeared to be the head of a rabbit.

After pressing on the seal so it wouldn't fall off in the middle of the night, Chibitalia rushed back to Grandpa Rome. Some day, Chibitalia would be able to read his friend's letters all by himself, but until then, Grandpa Rome would have to help him sound the big words out. Said grandfather was already sitting in his favorite chair, hoping this letter wouldn't make his cute grandson cry.

Chibitalia opened the letter, his little hands trembling with excitement. It had been quite a while since Holy Rome had last written. Grandpa Rome scanned the letter before the pair began to read.

_Dear Chibitalia,_

_I'm glad I got your letter. The envelope said it wasn't mailed out for a while, which is why I'm writing back so late. I'm doing well here. I live by the sea, and it's very pretty. My new school is okay. There are a lot of people here but they aren't very friendly. I hope kindergarten is going well for you. I miss you a lot. _

_Love,_

_Holy Rome_

Below his name, Holy Rome had drawn a small rabbit. Somewhere along the line, rabbits had become the friend's little symbol. This time, Holy Rome had drawn a pink rabbit with big ears and a black nose. Chibitalia brushed his finger over the rabbit and sniffled a little. Holy Rome had drawn a rabbit just like the one Chibitalia had given him.

Hopping off Grandpa Rome's lap, Chibitalia rushed to his room to get his stationary set. Roma Antiqua chuckled as he watched his grandson look for a pencil to write back to his friend.

_Dear Holy Rome,_

_I was very happy to get your letter. I'm glad you live by the sea. I wish the people at your school were more friendly. Don't worry, you'll make lots of friends. Kindergarten is lots of fun. We still make lots of paintings. I miss you too._

_Love, _

_Chibitalia_

Chibitalia was very proud of his letter. He drew a yellow rabbit under his name as his grandfather checked over his spelling, underlining the misspellings. After Chibitalia fixed his mistakes, Grandpa Rome took the letter from him to seal it shut. Grandpa Rome handed the letter back to Chibitalia, who hurried outside to put it in the mailbox. After he dropped the letter in, Chibitalia slowly walked back into the house. A sudden gust of wind blew the child's hair about his face and he struggled not to cry.

_I miss Holy Rome. I'm glad he wrote me another letter, and I hope he always writes. What if he forgets about me when he makes friends at his new school? Will he still write to me? He's my best friend, he can't just stop writing letters! I'll write to him no matter what. Holy Rome is my best friend in the whole world and that is never, ever going to change!_

AN: I'm sorry this chapter is late, I was on a holiday and I didn't have my laptop with me! Wasn't intending to make this so sad...  
><span>I was thinking about writing a collection of in-classroom preschool oneshots, how does that sound?<span>


	9. Bonus Scene 1 Chibi Zoo Outing

_AN: Well, here's a Chibi-Preschool oneshot. Not directly related to preschool, but just a weekend outing. The plot bunny wouldn't go away, alright?_

* * *

><p>"Chibitalia! Romano! Wake up already! We're going to the zoo today, remember?"<p>

Chibitalia's eyes snapped open as he heard his grandfather say "zoo". He was so excited to _finally _get to go! The zoo had been open for a while, but Grandpa Rome had been bogged down with extra work and had to putt of taking his grandsons there. The star residents of the zoo were a mother elephant and her young baby. Chibitalia had been very jealous when China had brought Japan and Taiwan to the zoo. The Asian siblings had returned to school on Monday refusing to talk about anything other than how cute the baby elephant was.

Yawning, the little brunette crawled out of bed and rubbed his eyes. It was never easy for him to wake up in the morning, even when one was excited about spending his day at the zoo. Upon discovering all of his green dresses were in the wash, Chibitalia ended up in a red dress with embroidered flowers. The dress was nice and puffy- when Chibitalia twirled, the skirt bloomed like a flower.

Romano met Chibitalia at the top of the stairs and the siblings hurried to eat their breakfast. Grandpa Rome had already set fruit, rolls and milk out for his adorable grandsons. The little ones devoured their fruit and tomato-cheese rolls while Grandpa Rome made himself a strong cup of coffee.

*Ding Dong *

"I'll get it!" said Romano as he hurried out of his chair. Chibitalia followed his brother to postpone drinking more milk. Romano opened the heavy front door only to meet a pair of shining emerald eyes.

"Hola amigo! Are you excited to go to the zoo?" asked Spain.

Romano blanched and started screaming as Grandpa Rome walked to the door.

"Romano, stop that. Didn't I tell you I invited some school friends of yours to come with us?"

Chibitalia didn't pay attention to his brother whining as a blonde boy standing behind Spain distracted him.

"Holy Rome? You're coming with us to the zoo too? Ve, this will be so much fun!" exclaimed Chibitalia.

Eventually, Holy Rome, Spain, Romano and Chibitalia piled into the backseat of Grandpa Rome's care. Normally the car seems spacious, the children found themselves a bit squished. Somehow everyone made it to the zoo alive, though Chibitalia wasn't exactly sure how. Romano had nearly fallen out of the car window and Holy Rome was almost carsick from Grandpa's _interesting _driving.

After Grandpa Rome paid and everyone got their hand stamped, the group headed to a large neon-yellow bench marked "meeting point".

"Everyone, stay in pairs at all times. Meet me back here at 12…" began Grandpa Rome.

"Romano! Let's go!" exclaimed Spain, interrupting Roma Antiqua. Romano was dragged off to see the turtles before he could ever cry 'CHIGI!'

Chibitalia glanced over at Holy Rome only to find the little blonde boy blushing profusely. Giggling a bit, Chibitalia took Holy Rome's hand while asking what the blue-eyed boy would like to see first.

"Well, I've always liked bears." Said Holy Rome.  
>"I want to find the baby elephant."<p>

So, the pair wandered about the zoo in search of the bears and baby elephant.

* * *

><p>Holy Rome and Chibitalia found the bears right away, as they were the first main exhibit. However, the zoo was very big, and Chibitalia and Holy Rome found themselves standing in front of the bears again and again.<p>

"We'll never find the baby elephant!" cried Chibitalia as they passed the giraffes.

"Don't worry, Chibitalia. We will." Holy Rome said, though he wasn't confident.

Chibitalia and Holy Rome found themselves headed to the petting zoo. Holy Rome wasn't keen on touching the animals, though he eventually patted a rabbit. On the other hand, Chibitalia spent a while feeding a cute little goat. As the pair was washing their hands, Spain and Romano entered the petting zoo.

"Hi Fratello! What animals have you seen so far?" asked Chibitalia.

"Ugh, Chibitalia. We saw the giraffes, zebras, and baby elephant. And turtles. Poop-face spent forever looking at the turtles," replied Romano with a frown.

"Come on, Romano! Let's play with the animals!" exclaimed Spain as he dragged Romano further into the petting zoo.

"Wait, Fratello, where is the baby elephant?" called Chibitalia as his brother was forced to pet a sheep by Spain.

"Weird fuzzy white animal… by the cheetahs, Chibitalia!" replied Romano.

"Come on Holy Rome, let's find that elephant!"

* * *

><p>After a rather scenic route passing the bears yet again, Chibitalia and Holy Rome found themselves standing before the elephant exhibit. The pair hurried up to the barrier and watched the mother and baby walk around the enclosure. Eventually, Holy Rome was beginning to grow bored when suddenly the baby elephant started walking towards the barrier.<p>

"Look Holy Rome, the baby is coming towards us. Ve, hello baby elephant!" said Chibitalia.

Holy Rome was distracted by the baby's long nose snaking through the gap in the barrier. It looked like it was coming right towards him!

"Chibitalia… ah, my hat!" cried Holy Rome.

The baby elephant had taken Holy Rome's hat right off of his head and seemed to be having a good time playing with it.

"Holy Rome, what are you going to do? How are we going to get your hat back ve?" Wondered Chibitalia.

"I think it's the baby's hat now, Chibitalia," replied Holy Rome.

* * *

><p>Eventually, Holy Rome and Chibitalia made their way back to the neon-yellow meeting bench. Romano and Spain were already waiting with Grandpa Rome.<p>

"What took you so dang long, Chibitalia?" asked Romano.

"The baby elephant…" Chibitalia collapsed into a fit of giggles.

"The baby elephant took my hat!" explained Holy Rome.

The whole group burst into laughter at the look on Holy Rome's face. The little blonde boy was surprised, but ended up joining in the laughter. No one could believe that a baby elephant would like Holy Rome's hat enough to take it from him.

The group headed back to Grandpa Rome's car full of energy. For some reason, once the children got into the backseat they realised how worn out they were from their busy morning at the zoo. Chibitalia fell asleep first, right on Holy Rome's shoulder. Holy Rome felt himself blush, but sleepiness overruled embarrassment and he quickly fell asleep for the car ride back home.


End file.
